A Breath Away
by BarrelRacer13
Summary: death is no more then a breath away for Hermes, and the only hope of him surviving an illness strong enough to kill the gods is four demigods. but they only have a few days to get the cure -if they find it- and every day can be the last for Hermes kids...
1. Chapter 1

**On my poll, out of the nine people so far who voted, this was on the first to get 3 votes, though the poll is still open, and I will still write the ones that get a lot of votes. PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL! **

**Uhhh…..to the story!**

**Oh, btw, I realized that no one ever writes an Artemis/Hermes pairing, yet I've seen Artemis fall for demigods. I think Artemis and Hermes would make a good couple, so this is SLIGHTLY HaAR (Hermes and Artemis Romance) though it will really only be hints…**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE COUGH**

It was the winter solace, and Hermes was making his way through the halls to the Throne Room, like any other solace meeting. The problem: he had lost his voice this morning due to a sore throat. He was also more tired then normal, though yawning hurt his throat. _What in the name of Olympus is wrong with me? I can barely breath through my mouth without my throat burning!_ He thought. And yet, Zeus still expected a report on the number of messages, and everyone had to hear the messages they hadn't been able to hear because of Hermes tight schedule. All eyes turned to him as he entered the room and made his way to his throne.

"You're late." Zeus stated. Hermes only shrugged. Demeter began her report –more like complaining to Hermes- about the crops, then it went to Ares, Apollo, Artemis, and by then, Hermes was asleep. Apollo, with a small, LED light –that some of the other gods said was more of a S.U.V (Super, ultra violent)- woke Hermes up by shining it in forced-open eyes. He groaned, and tried to push it away, but Apollo was persistent, and eventually, he woke up and looked up.

"What messages did you not get to deliver?" Zeus asked, and from the annoyed way he said it, it was clear he asked it earlier. Hermes gulped, and shook his head.

Zeus raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't been able to deliver all messages before the council for millions of years, Hermes. We all know you didn't deliver them all now. Speak."

Again, all Zeus got in reply was Hermes shaking his head. It was clear Zeus was trying to hold back his frustration.

"WHY wont you speak?" he asked. By now, everyone was glaring at the curly-haired, light-footed Olympian. They didn't like their time being wasted.

"SPEAK!" Zeus snapped.

"I _cant!"_ Hermes tried to snap back, but his voice was hardly above a whisper, and his throat burned like someone had rubbed it raw and was holding a blow torch on it.

"Dude, what happened to your voice?" Apollo exclaimed.

"What do you think, Apollo? He lost it." Artemis snapped at her brother.

"Well, if he lost it, then he wouldn't be able to speak." Apollo stated matter-of-factly.

"Then he has a sore throat!" Artemis replied.

"Does it really matter?" Dionysus sighed.

"Shhh! Maybe they'll start fighting!" Ares said excitedly.

"Will just give up the violence already? You know it only makes things worse." Aphrodite stated.

"That never stopped you before. And you started the Trojan War, so you caused violence in the past too." Hephaestus stated. They continued arguing, until they relized Apollo had completely gone silent. They looked over to him staring blankly at the floor, eyes distant. When he looked up again, he stared at Hermes and shook his head.

"You need to lay down, and get rest. Things are going to get so much harder." He looked over to Dionysus.

"You should return to Camp Half-Blood and get someone to go on a quest to harvest the sap of the tallest tree in the stretch of Rocky Mountains the cut through Colorado. As soon as possible."

"Why, should I go through all that trouble?" Dionysus asked lazily.

"I'll tell you all later." He stated, then got up, and dragged Hermes out of the room and away from all the others.

Perhaps one of the biggest disasters –next to the second Titan War- was about to unfold.

CHAPTER ONE

Camp Half-Blood

Travis's POV

I ducked father behind the bushes as she passed. She came here a few weeks ago, and was claimed almost immediately. She spent a lot of time with Nico di Angelo, but only because they were in some odd way related. She was a daughter of Persephone, and by far one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen. Her black hair was silky and hung down to her mid back, and her eyes were a wonderful shade of forest green. Her name is Amanda.

"We know you're in there, Travis." Nico growled. Why is he always in such a sour mood? I tried to remain hidden, but Conner ruined that by running up from behind me somewhere, and trip over me. I grunted and I rolled out from the bush, Conner tumbling over me, until I hit my hand on the ground, with by younger brother crashing over me and landing a few feet away from me, laughing.

I looked up to see Nico storm past, as normal, in a bad mood, and Amanda scurrying behind him. she looked over and smiled at me. I think I blushed, but I know I smiled back.

"Dude, the Demeter cabin is gonna KILL us." Conner laughed.

"What did you do now?" I asked, pulling myself up.

"You'll find out soon enough." He smirked. And he was right. Pretty soon we were being tied to the ground with ivy vines, then the people in the Demeter cabin came into view and surrounded us. They looked mad. Really mad. Then I relized why. Conner had somehow made them all have hot-pink hair and died every white piece of clothing they had pink.

"Katie, you have pink hair! Now you twice as-"

I never finished in insulting because she kicked me _there_ of all places and stuffed mud in my face. I groaned and spit the mud out of my mouth.

"You kick hard….."

then we heard the horn. The horn Chiron uses when there's an emergency. He used a lot when Luke, one of my half-brothers, turned all evil and tried to destroy the world. The vines released us, I didn't feel the pain where I was kicked, and the Demeter cabin forgot their anger at having their hair painted pink. Instead we all ran toward the sword arena where we heard the trumpeting sound. When we got there, me and Conner weaved our way through the people until we found the rest of our cabin. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't Chiron who blew the horn. It was Mr. D. and for maybe the first time ever, it looked like he was worried.

"The Council of the gods ended early today." He said. That's the first sign this is bad.

"Because Hermes is…for now, only sick."

Really bad.

"And possibly, this could lead to more death….."

REALLY bad.

"He has a cough…."

A cough cant be THAT bad, can it?

"-that can kill the gods. He could be dying-"

REALLY, REALLY, REALLY BAD!

"And if he dies, so does his children."

Is there any other way to get my point across that is this is REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY BAD!

"But Apollo said if a quest is completed, that there's a chance he may be able to cure Hermes….."

THANK YOU!

"But doesn't mean it will work."

Must he rain on my parade?

"Who's willing to go on this q-"

"I WILL!" I yelled.

Mr. D turned his purple eyes to me, and I had a feeling something was going to wrong on this quest….


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while…..I've been busy.**

**Btw, I just got some new books im going to read, and I wanna know if any of you people read them:**

**Discord's Apple by Carrie Vaughn**

**The Clan of the Cave Bear by Jean M. Auel**

**The Red Pyramid by Rick Riordan**

**And has anyone ever read 'Touching Spirit Bear' by Ben Mikaelsen? I suggest reading it. It's a really good book, and im picky about what I read!**

**PJatO does not belong to me.**

**New poll, please vote**

**Chapter 2**

**The Beginning of the Quest**

TRAVIS'S POV

After I left the meeting thing where I said I would go on a quest, and Conner had agreed to go with me, I let him pick who was going with us. Because of the circumstances, Chiron wanted us to take two other people with us, which had only been done once before when Annabeth and Percy went into the Labyrinth. I was currently in the cave where Rachel, the Oracle, stayed. She always did confuse me and prophecies give me headaches. I don't ever get why we need a prophecy if we were told Apollo declared there had to b a quest.

She just sat there on her bed, looking like she was concentrating.

"How long is this going to take? I've been here for _hours!_" I complained.

"It's been five minutes." She stated, now giving me a confused look.

"ADHD. It has that effect on people." I explained.

I almost fell asleep by the time Rachel stood up and green mist poured from her eyes and mouth.

"_You will travel to the mountain of the Winds,_

_and face the tree of many years and minds_

_to make your own thunder_

_on a quest where you cant dunder_

_a single life for many_

_it all hangs by a thread for any"_

Then she fainted and woke up a few second later.

"What did I say?" she asked.

"Basically that if this quest fails, the whole Hermes cabin will die and that if we make one wrong move, then it's possible the whole world might suffer."

"No, what was the prophecy?" she asked.

I sighed. "You will travel to the mountain of the winds; and face the tree of many years and minds; to make your own thunder; on a quest where you can't dunder; a single life for many; it all hangs from a thread for any."

"Creepy. Good luck!"

I snorted and left. I didn't like Rachel. She was too nosey for her own good. One time she asked me what size my shorts were. What does the size of my shorts have to do with anything? They're too big for me and I STILL have to wear a belt with them.

ON OLYMPUS

The agonized coughing seemed to echo throughout the world. The burning in Hermes throat was almost unbearable. Coughing hurt, but he couldn't fight against the coughing all the time. There would be times when he felt fine, but after a few minutes, he would feel like someone had lit him of fire and poured gasoline down his throat. His fever was unnaturally high –if a mortal or demigod had a fever as high, they would die. it was at least 167 at some points.

It was torture. And with each passing breath, he only got closer to death.

CAMP HALF-BLOOD

AMANDA'S POV

I raised an eye brow at Conner. I was stuck going on the quest with him, Travis, and Sarah. Sarah was nice, and one of my friends. And she also liked Conner, though what she saw in him, I will never know. But he had this idea to get Travis awake.

"Look, the worst thing he'll do is try to hit you, but the reaction that he'll have when he realizes it's you, will be priceless! C'mon! Just try it!" he insisted.

"What's in it for me?" I challenged. Maybe I would be able to get out of this…

"Do you like Mountain Dew?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

"We have a twelve pack of it in the closet if you do this."

"Done." What can I say? I like my soda.

We were standing next to Travis's bed. He had a bottom bunk, and was facing the wall, snoring quietly. He had a strange, raspy kind of a snore.

"Mr. D says he gets that from Hermes. He said when he was younger, Zeus at one point made Hermes baby-sit him. And then Dad fell asleep on the couch, and a little Mr. D was stuck having to listen to him snore." Conner explained.

"Hm. Can we get this over with?" I asked. Conner cleared his throat, and his trick began.

"Travis….wake up. The others are already up." Conner said while I shook Travis. All we got was a twitch.

"Travis! Get up!" Conner said, sounding impatient. I shook his brother harder. Travis only growled with annoyance.

"Get up, you lazy bum!" Conner snapped.

"Go away!" Travis groaned, pulling the covers over his head. The strange thing about his blankets were they were pink with 'evil, rabid, purple, vampire bunnies' as Conner called them. but his pillow had some green and black dog on it that said 'Gir' above it. same with his sheets. But that doesn't matter right now.

"WAKE. UP." Conner growled. I hit the back of Travis's head. He sat up and threw a fist at me so quickly, I didn't have time to dodge, and ended up with a punch to the jaw.

"OW!" I yelped as his fist struck me. Conner looked between us, seeming to be shocked.

"Hm." He turned toward his brother. "Normally you only slap me."

"What?" Travis seemed to snap out of his anger and looked around until he rested his brown eyes on me and they widened in shock.

"I-I didn't just punch you, did I?"

"Yeah, you kinda did." I grumbled.

"Im sorry! I thought you were Conner-"

"It was his idea." I growled. Travis glared at his brother, who took that as a sign to run.

"YOU MORON!" Travis yelled as he chased his younger brother. This would be funny normally. But I found myself just looking confused at the boys. Travis had no shirt on. He was running after him brother in only his boxers. I was pretty used to this, sense when I first came to camp and was claimed, I had to share a cabin with Nico who wasn't that happy about that. Now why I found this weird, was because Nico always wore black boxer. Travis's weren't black. They were blue with Simpson donuts on them.

"He watches too many cartoons."

I jumped when I heard the voice next to me. when I turned around, I saw Nico walk from the shadows. I don't think I'll ever get used to the fact shadows and darkness hide him from others and how he blends in with it. I waited for him to explain.

"He has Invader Zim pillows and sheets, Simpson boxers, and shirts with Family Guy, The Simpsons, Sponge bob, Scooby-Doo, and I think Lord of the Rings on them."

"You are such a stalker."

"I don't stalk, I've seen him wear those shirts, and I had to stay in Hermes cabin when I first came to camp." He defended himself.

"Maybe you should try to wear shirts with a little color on them. all the black makes you look emo."

"IM NOT EMO." He snapped.

"I know. but all the black you wear makes you LOOK like you are."

"Whatever. And I do have shirts with color on them, but they're all too small, or why too big. And I like my plain black shirts."

We heard Conner yelp and saw Travis tackle his brother to the ground and pin him down.

"Travis, go get dressed! You guys are supposed to leave in five minutes!" Percy came out of his cabin. Travis looked up, then back down at his brother, who he glared at, before getting up and walking away.

When Travis was dressed, we headed down the camp van and headed toward the city while trying to find out what the prophecy meant.

"_You will travel to the mountain of the Winds. _That's somewhere in Colorado." Conner said.

"Didn't Annabeth say that Pikes Peak is purple because of Aleous's palace right about it?" I asked.

"Yeah. so we go to Pikes Peak. Easy." Travis said.

"How is it easy? All we know is that it's in Colorado." Sarah reasoned.

"Me and Conner are from Colorado. We had a clear view of Pikes Peak from our house." Travis explained.

"Okay. what about the next line? '_and face the tree of many years and minds_'. What does that mean?" Conner said.

"It's a tree on Pikes Peak. And there are a lot of pine trees….and 'many years' could mean an old pine tree on Pikes Peak." I replied.

"But what about the 'many minds'?" Travis yawned.

"We'll find out. But 'Winds' and 'Minds' don't really rhyme. And I know a rhyme when I hear one." Sarah said. Being a daughter of Apollo, she knows what she's talking about with rhymes.

"It's Rachel. For all I know, she could've been faking the whole time." Travis grumbled.

"You don't like her?" I asked. He shook his head.

"She's a snotty idiot who thinks she's so cool because she lives in a cave and makes prophecies." He said.

"NEXT LINE!" Sarah exclaimed.

"_On a quest where you cant dunder'. _Is dunder even a word?" Conner asked.

"Who knows? None of us are Athena kids." Travis shrugged.

"The '_a single life for many_' is easy. If Hermes dies, so do all his kids." I said.

"_It all hangs by a thread for any_'. What does that mean?"

"Does it really matter? We know where we have to go, and when we get there we'll find out the rest." Travis grumbled.

"You're in a bad mood." Sarah stated.

"Im tired."

"Clearly." Conner rolled his eyes. I looked back toward them. Me and Sarah had the middle two seat with Travis and Conner getting the two seats behind us, and Argus in the front alone.

I watched as Travis pulled Conner's sleeve down a little, and then put his head on his brother's shoulder and used it as a pillow. It didn't seem like a very soft pillow.

"What am I, your 'walking, talking, living, breathing pillow'?" Conner asked, trying to push his brother away.

"Yes, you are. Now sit still." Travis said.

Of course, by the time we were half way to the city, the boys had both fallen asleep. Conner was leaning on the window and Travis had his head more on Conner's side now. They looked cute like that. Too bad they were both gonna die if we failed on this quest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been a while sense I've updated…with the website not working right for PJatO and the weather and stuff around here, and the fact im getting stalked by my pet lizard, Zeezee, have really been in the way. **

**Chapter 3**

**Only a Few Days**

**Travis's POV**

I was having a most likely important dream right now.

"_Do you know how much longer he has?" a deep voice asked._

"_No. it could range anywhere from a minute, to six weeks. It's worrying me. Sure, he's always been one who gets sick easily and all, but this…..it's bad." Another, tired voice said._

"_Go rest, Apollo. Artemis will take your place for a while."_

_Then the scene changed to a dimly lit room with a single bed. On the bed, buried in the covers, was Hermes. He coughed and it sounded congested. I felt the same burn in my throat. A goddess entered the room at that moment. Artemis. I hadn't expected her actually care, but she handed dad the glass of what I think was nectar that was next to his bed. He didn't drink it though. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he was out cold. Unconscious. Then it seemed like Artemis was looking right at me._

"_You have less time then you think. He's dying. By the end of the week, he will be dead."_

And then I woke up. By the end of the week…..that was only five days away! So we had five days to get to Pikes Peak in COLORADO and find a SINGLE TREE on a WHOLE MOUNTAIN and get it back to New York, in FIVE days!

"We need to hurry." I yawned, and everyone –other then Conner and Argus- jumped.

"Why?" Amanda asked.

"I just had a dream….Artemis said that Hermes only has til the end of the week –which is in five days- before he dies."

"Well, that's cheery. Argus, is there any way to go faster?" Amanda asked.

"We can just take the cab those three crazy, one-eyed-one-toothed ladies drive. It's much faster." Sarah said.

"Only for so long though. Besides, the one time I rode in that cab with Conner….it was horrible. That's just go with that." I stated, while waking Conner up.

"What? Did I miss something?" he mumbled as he lifted his head. I explained to him everything that just happened.

"We're dead." Conner said. "There's no way we can find that tree all the way in Colorado before the end of the week."

"I thought Nico was supposed to be the downer, not you two!" Amanda said. We ignored that comment.

"We could take a plane." Sarah suggested.

I shook my head. "Conner gets air sick."

Conner's face turned red. "Well you get sea sick!"

"We're not going on a boat, or a plane." I declared. It wasn't much of an accomplishment, but it was something.

"So we can go by foot, train, or magically grow winged shoes and run all the way to the tree and back." Amanda said sarcastically.

"Oh! Did you bring the-"

I shook my head. I hadn't thought about grabbing some winged sneakers. Sarah opened her window and we heard the thumping of hooves. Looking out the right-side window was a small group of horses being herded away by some cowboys who were riding little quarter horses.

"Don't you love the sound of horses' hooves when they run? Its sounds like…..the drumming of thunder!" Sarah exclaimed.

"'To make your own thunder'! Maybe it has something to do with horses!" Amanda stated.

"Do you think Mom still has the ranch?" I asked Conner.

"I think so." Conner said.

"But what about Pegasi? We could hurry back to Camp –we couldn't have gotten that far- and get some Pegasi or the camp's horses. At least we all know those ones more then we know your mom's horses." Sarah stated.

"There's no time. We have only five days to find this stuff and get it back to Olympus in time." I sighed. This was so hard.

"And you said your mom lives all the way in Colorado. That's far away." Amanda protested.

"But if we go back to camp, then we'll have to start all over again!" Conner pointed out.

"Why don't we just go to the nearest public stable, and take horses? It'll be simple, none of us would know the horses, and we won't have to go all the way back to camp!" I suggested, getting annoyed with them all.

"But that would be stealing!" Sarah gasped. Conner and I just looked at each other.

"Duh. We're sons of the god of thieves. We can steal a few horses." Conner said in a matter-of-fact way.

"But then they'll be looking for a bunch of missing horses! And what about horse food? And all the tack? Hm? How are we gonna get any of that?" Sarah argued.

"The horses can just eat the grass whenever we stop, and we can steal the lightest tack we can find."

And that's just what happened. Argus, knowing the circumstances, dropped us off at the closest horse stable we could find. I couldn't read the sign, sense it was all in cursive and being dyslexic and all….reading is hard. It was closed today on weekdays. Perfect. Today was Monday. So we snuck into the barn and were greeting by the smell of hay and horses. We walked along the walkway, looking at different horses. I and Conner were trying to pinpoint the telltale signs of a young and fast horse that was healthy and could run for hours at a time. A palomino lifted his head over the door of his stall and watched us.

"Awww! He's so cute!" Sarah stopped and rubbed the horse's nose. The name plate on the door of the stall said his name was Dollar.

"Will he be good?" Sarah asked. I looked over the door to get a better look at Dollar. From what I could tell, he was all muscle and had long legs and well trimmed feet. He looked healthy, and the long legs pretty much gave away the fact he was fast.

"He looks fine." I said.

"Can we take him?"

"Sure."

While Sarah led Dollar out of the stall, Amanda, Conner, and me looked around for more horses like Dollar. Conner ended up looking at a pinto named Star. Amanda went after a mare named Ginger. On the far end of the hall, I found an appaloosa mare named Frost. But there was something different about her. I knew those eyes, that fur pattern. A few years before the titan war, mom sent me and Conner a letter, telling us that one of her mares had given birth to a little filly. Her stallion, Druid, had been the father and the mother was a little mare named Daisy. Both were appaloosas, but Daisy was a bay appaloosa, and Druid was almost all black.

And again, after the titan war we got a letter saying she named the filly Frost, sense it was a blackish-grayish color, and sold it to a stable in New York.

The Frost I was looking at looked just like the description. Blackish-gray with a white blaze. Long legs and pure muscle, long tail but choppy mane like a lot of appaloosas have.

"Conner! Remember the filly mom said that Daisy had?" I called down, while Frost rubbed her big head on my shoulder.

"Yeah. What about her?" Conner asked as he took Star out.

"I think I found her…"

After we found horses, and got them tacked up in English Pleasure saddles (well, Sarah took a little western saddle that didn't weigh much), we were ready to leave. But we had one problem. Which way to Colorado?

**Sorry it took so long to update! I was busy with…a lot of stuff…and I know it's a pretty short chapter….sorry!**

**Please review!**

_You will travel to the mountain of the Winds,_

_And face the tree of many years and minds_

_To make your own thunder_

_On a quest where you can't dunder_

_A single life for many_

_It all hangs by a thread for any_


	4. Chapter 4

**Until I can think so something more to happen with Travis and the others on the quest, this chapter will be on Olympus the whole time. Yay! Screwdom! (screw-dom: the art of being screwed) me and my buddy I sit with on the bus made it up when there was a really big storm. XP**

_On Olympus…_

_3__rd__ person POV_

The ragged breathing seemed to fill the air throughout the whole mountain. It filled some of the immortals who live here with pity. Others only laughed.

"He was stupid enough to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." someone said.

"Or he just wants attention, like he did was he younger." Another pointed out.

"Or he's just tricking us for his own amusement. Or just so he can lay around and have people do stuff for him." a third voice added. It was three nymphs, their names forgotten.

Unknown to them, the very Olympian they were talking about was closer then ever to death. His throat was so sore that it brought tears to his eyes. And immortals never cry about pain. They can get a foot or an arm cut off without shedding a single tear. And no one with a brain doubted Hermes ability to deal with pain. He's felt every kind of pain there is. Heartbreak, shredded limbs, chopped off arms (but they grew back), and countless other painful things. And yet, the pain in his throat was worse then that off everything else. Even breathing through his nose hurt. He couldn't swallow anything, so nectar or any soothing liquid was out of the question. Pill weren't even suggested, ice cream hurt for him to swallow sense the whole thing started.

It seemed hopeless. He could hardly keep his eyes open, being worn out from work and the effort to fight off whatever disease overtook him. Apollo wouldn't let him close his eyes, out of the fear it would be the last time his eyes ever close. And wouldn't open again. It was torture. Possibly one of the only times an immortal would admit to wanting death.

"Stay awake, just a few more days! They'll have the sap by then. If you let go now, all your children, and every mortal you've touched, even if it was just accidentally hitting their hand, will die." Apollo insisted. Hermes could blink in reply. Groaning would hurt. He wanted so badly to sleep, or just close his eyes for a few minutes, but he knew it would be the end of him.

But the pain. It was so much, almost too much. He had to pass some of it on. If he didn't, it would kill him. Apollo must've saw that pleading look in his eyes. But before Apollo could reach forward to allow Hermes to pass on the pain, a nymph named Willow, who lived in Hermes house, came forward.

"I want to help my master." Was all she said. No greetings, no asking how he is. But she was a kind nymph, always one who cared about others. Hermes thought of her as a sister. Although he didn't like it when she called him 'master', he couldn't find the strength, to protest. Not that he could've anyway, with how sore his throat was. But he didn't want to give her some of the burn.

But she insisted. She held out her arm, and Hermes gently touched it. The thing with immortals is that they can transfer pain by just a simple touch. Which was part of the reason that they didn't like being touched by others. But any immortal who touched another one that was in pain and wanting to get rid of it, would feel that pain. Or a part of it. So when Hermes touched Willow's arm, she felt a rush of burning pain, and ache unlike anything she's ever felt before. It wouldn't make her sick, but she would feel the pain for a few hours.

But even being relieved of some of the pain, it was still almost overpowering for an all-powerful Olympian.

**Give me ideas! Should Travis, Conner, Sara, and Amanda get attacked along the way, or should the gods keep the monsters from getting to them because of the circumstances? Should they be too late? Should monsters attack? Should it only be bad weather and Travis's clumsiness get in the way? Is it Travis or Conner who's clumsy? And I getting annoying with all these questions? **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP WITH THE CHOICES OF WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW THAT THEIR QUEST HAS OFFICALLY STARTED! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**THIS STORY MAY END UP BEING CANCLED, OR END WITH A CRAPPY, SUDDEN END!**_

**One person gave an idea. And saddly, I don't think that idea would work that good because this is before The Lost Hero, because if it was after, I would've had Travis or someone make some comment about Jason who would've died. Or Leo who also would've been dead. I don't like them…**

**If by July 1****st****, I get no new ideas, the story will be canceled.**


End file.
